


I Can't Get No Satisfaction

by ohmygodwhy316



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodwhy316/pseuds/ohmygodwhy316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Imagine from the Tumblr blog Imaginexhobbit. <br/>Imagine Kili not satisfying you in bed and you hesitate telling him because you don’t want to hurt his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Get No Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> This is much longer than I meant for it to be.

Kili groaned loudly and rolled off of you.

“That was amazing darling.” He beamed at you while planting a kiss on your cheek while you gave him a wavering smile. “How do you feel dearest?”

For a moment your mouth opened and shut like a fish out of water. You stared into his big brown eyes, so hopeful and happy, and finally managed to squeeze out: “Amazing.”

His smile grew and he planted one last kiss on you before turning over and beginning to snore softly. You silently slid out from under the covers and shuffled over to the bathroom. For a moment you simply stared at yourself in the mirror before bursting into tears. You tried to stifle the noise while giving yourself a quick wipe-down then wrapping yourself in a silk robe and sitting on the floor.

You and Kili had gotten married eight months ago. It was an arranged marriage so at first things were awkward. You both had no idea how to act since the first time you met was on your wedding day. Then, about two months in, Kili’s whole attitude changed. Instead of avoiding you and only speaking to you when necessary he began seeking you out, bringing you flowers when he got back to your room, surprising you by showing up in the library where you worked. He had begun genuinely courting you and gradually you found that your feelings had grown significantly. Now you were sure you were in love with him.

There was only one problem.

You thought that as your feelings grew stronger the sex would get better. You thought you would begin to make passionate love instead of the three minute fumbling that lead nowhere and ended with Kili immediately falling into a satisfied sleep while you tried to calm the flames of your passion that he had failed to put out. At first you thought you could take it. Sex wasn’t that important right? You could live with being aroused every night only to have to finish yourself off couldn’t you?

No. You really couldn’t. But you also couldn’t bear to see the face he would surely make if you were to tell him. So you got off the floor, wiped off your tears, and crawled back into bed.

Early in the morning you slid out of bed before Kili and made your way to the library. You nodded to Ori as you made your way through the stacks until you got to the last one, the one you had been working on the day before. You began sorting through the piles of books.

_History of Erebor...good condition, just put it on the shelf...How to Shape A Proper Dwarf Axe...the binding could use replacing...History of Successful Sexual Technique...well I mean its ok bu- wait a minute._

Your eyes went wide and you began blushing furiously. You looked around before opening the book in the middle.

_“Hold your woman’s thighs on either side of your face and take a long luxurious lick at her womanhood. Dip your tongue into her as deeply as you can before moving to suck-”_

“Y/n do you know where I can find-?”

You slammed the book shut and flung it away from your body then looked up to see your brother-in-law staring at you with wide eyes. Then he began laughing as he made his way over to you.

“What are you reading that has you so frazzled?”

“N-Nothing!”

You tried to fling yourself over the book but Fili simply picked you up and twirled you away before snatching it off the ground, which sent him into another fit of laughter.

“Why are you reading this Y/n? Does my brother really need a few pointers?” He asked sarcastically and you felt shame flood your face and you gripped your skirts tightly.

Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t you dare cry.

“I mean you can’t possibly need this; you’re both beginners. There is no way he’s already so bad you have to get your jollies from an instructional book. That would be-” Before he got to finish he looked up to laugh with you only to see tears spilling down your cheeks as you stared at him with a horrified expression.

“I’m a horrible wife!” You wailed and picked up your skirts and began sprinting back to your quarters, ignoring Fili’s desperate cries for you to stop.  

* * *

Fili looked down at the book in his hands then back up at the door that you had just sprinted out of. He sighed and sat at one of the many tables.

“What was that?” Thorin emerged from one of the rows, staring after Y/n, the open book in his hand forgotten.

“Uncle!” Fili quickly explained, hoping his uncle would be able to say something that would take away the guilt he was feeling for making his new sister cry. “Kili can’t possibly be that horrible. Hell, Y/n doesn’t have enough experience to know if he’s horrible!”

He panted and leaned back in his chair, having tried to tell the story in one breath. His uncle stared at him thoughtfully before opening his mouth.

“Unless...I mean he has been saving himself for marriage...maybe he just doesn’t have the experience to know how to finish a girl or the signs…” Thorin trailed off as realization dawned on both of their faces.

“If he doesn’t know a thing about a woman’s body he probably just thinks a woman finishes when the man does or-or even before and...Oh poor Y/n.” Fili groaned and let his head thump against the table. “And the way I teased her! The poor girl probably thinks something is wrong with her!”

“Well that decides it.” Thorin slammed his book shut and grabbed the one in front of Fili.

“W-what? What has been decided?” Fili jogged to keep up as his uncle strode purposefully through the halls of Erebor.

“We are going to find your brother.” Thorin gestured to the book in his hand.

* * *

Kili stared at the door to the room that he shared with you a moment longer, trying to gather his courage to actually go in. He thumbed the edge of the book that he was hiding under his tunic as his mind went to the conversation he had with his brother and uncle only a few hours ago. At first he had scoffed at the idea that he was not satisfying you. After all you never said otherwise. You never raised a complaint. Then his brother sat him down and explained the events that transpired in the library that morning. He told of how you had burst into tears and how you flushed when you were reading the book. Then his uncle opened it and began a long, uncomfortable, talk about what word meant what or where certain things were. Now here he was. Scared to face you because he didn’t want to see the disappointment in your eyes. Surely you were annoyed with him for “leaving you hanging” (as Fili put it).

Kili took a deep breath and walked in. You were sitting at your vanity in a light green nightgown that was cut high on the thigh and low on the chest. He gulped as he let his eyes trail over your perfect curves, lingering on those lips that he knew were softer than any silk, those eyes that-...were rimmed red and puffy from crying. He drew in a sharp breath when he noticed this and he felt shame flood him when he realized why you had been so upset. He wanted to throw his arms around you and tell you that you did nothing wrong, that he was the one that needed work, he wanted to kiss away the self-loathing that gathered in your eyes as you looked in the mirror. Then a nagging voice appeared in his head and reminded him that he was the reason you were so upset in the first place, so why would you want to be touched by him?

You, on the other hand, felt the exact opposite. You were miserable and sad and all you wanted was to curl up in your love’s arms while he made you feel loved again. It didn’t matter how it ended. Tonight you just wanted him to make you feel like you were good enough to be loved by him, even if it was only for a moment. As soon as your eyes met you smiled and rushed over to wrap your arms around him.

“How was your day my prince?” You hoped he didn’t notice how hoarse your voice was as a result of your afternoon crying. Instead of kissing you and dramatically repeating the day’s events as he got ready for bed, he looked at you with pain in his eyes and pulled away before silently going through his nightly routine. You stared at him in amazement. Usually he couldn’t keep his hands off of you. Now he wouldn’t even look you in the eyes.

This behavior continued for two weeks. You slowly drew into yourself as your husband avoided you at every turn. You couldn’t bring yourself to eat and one morning you decided to blow off your duties in the library to wander around the castle. If you saw one more romance novel you would burst into tears...again. You didn’t know where you were going, you just kept making turns until you smacked right into someone holding a large book.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” You dived for the novel. “I wasn’t looking...ah History of the Shire. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen this in our library.”

“No you have not my dear. Master Baggins brought it with him on his most recent visit.” You looked up to see the king staring down at you with kindness in his eyes. “Walk with me a bit won’t you?”

The two of you walked in silence for a distance. You found yourself unable to look your king in the eye. He surely would have noticed the distance between yourself and his nephew...or he had no idea, he was a busy man after all.

“You are thinner.” You nearly jumped at the sound of his booming voice.

“Uh...thank you?”

“No it was not a compliment. You have grown pale and weak. Are you ill perhaps?” The king took a seat at the nearest window and signalled for you to join him. You tried to swallow the lump in your throat.

“No my king. It is not a physical malady. It is...one of the heart. I do not wish to trouble you, it is a small thing.” You tried to smile but it wobbled horribly and you were forced to once again look down. One of Thorin’s large hands came to envelope yours. His brows furrowed at how frail they felt in his grasp.

“Tell me.” He said softly. You tried to force your tears back.

“I think...no, I know Kili is unhappy with our union. He does not care for me and...I believe it is making him miserable.” Your small hand began to shake and a thought popped into your head. “Maybe it would be best to absolve the marriage. I can talk to my father, I’m sure he would keep the connection between our families. That way...that way Kili can marry someone who doesn’t repulse him.”

Thorin pulled you into a tight hug as sobs began wracking your body.

“Sssshhh. Why in all Arda would you believe that’s what Kili wants? He’s crazy about you. Completely lovestruck.” Thorin pulled you away only to be discouraged by the distrust in you eyes.

“I’m sorry my king. I should not have burdened you with this while I am so emotionally compromised. We will discuss this at a later time.” You curtsied then began walking back the way you came.

_Thorin is kind but he does not understand. He does not see the way Kili looks at me now. He...he.._

Your vision began to blur and suddenly the ground came rushing up to meet you.

* * *

“I’ve done it!” Kili burst through the door to his brother’s chamber’s and threw the book down on the desk in front of him. “I read it cover to cover! I- oh hello Uncle- I had to cross reference some things but I think now-”

“Kili what are you doing here?” Fili and Thorin stared at him with wide eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Kee...Y/n collapsed. She’s in the infirmary now. The nurses say she’ll be fine. It was simply from lack of sleep and nourishment.” Thorin gave him a stern look as his nephew slowly sunk to the floor. “Just before she fell she told me that she thought you wanted the marriage absolved. Why did she think that?”

“I...I couldn’t face her...not after disappointing her...so I was biding my time. I wanted to surprise her when I was done…”

“So you were avoiding her? Oh Kee.” Fili rolled his eyes and strode over to him, yanking him up by his jacket and dusting him off. “Go to her.”

That was all Kili needed to hear to unstick his feet from the ground. He began sprinting through the halls, then burst into the infirmary, startling the nurses.

“Your Highness you really should let her rest-” Kili ignored the well-meaning woman and shut the door to the only private room in her face. He turned to see you sleeping peacefully through it all and his heart swelled. He strode over and began brushing his fingers along your face, grimacing when he saw how ill you looked. Then you began stirring. He tensed in anticipation, expecting well-deserved anger and curses. Instead you looked up at him with sleepy eyes that glistened slightly and a small smile.

“Amralime…”

All his breath wooshed out of him and he let out a surprised laugh before gathering you into his arms.

“Yes. Yes amralime I’m here. Oh my love...my one.” He peppered kisses all over your face.

“Mmmm. Such a lovely dream...a lovely dream with a lovely boy...my lovely boy.” You cupped his face in your hands before your eyelids once again began fluttering closed.

“Yes rest my love. I swear you will never have reason to doubt me again.” He kissed you lightly before settling down to stay with you the rest of the night.

* * *

That morning you woke up with a note in your hand.

_Goodmorning my love. I have to take care of a few duties but soon I will be back to sort out everything with you._

_Sincerely, Your Lovely Boy_

Your cheeks flamed as you realized that yesterday was no dream. The nurses came in as soon as they found you awake and began moving you to your own quarters. You practically had to physically fight them off when they insisted on carrying you to bed but you managed to reach a compromise and they finally allowed you to walk when you agreed to lean on one of them. Once in your room you shoo’d them out and settled into the relaxing atmosphere of your own space. You flopped down on the bed only to find something hard underneath the pillow on Kili’s side of the bed. You pulled it out and found the book that Fili had caught you with. Once again your cheeks turned a violent shade of red as the events of the past week began to make a little more sense.

“That decides it.” You murmured softly to yourself before sitting up and setting your plans into motion.

* * *

Kili whistled as he made his way to the infirmary, smelling the roses in his hands as he went. When he opened the door to an empty room he almost panicked.

“E-excuse me? Where is my wife?” He asked the nearest nurse. She smiled knowingly and told him, shaking her head and chuckling as she watched the young prince rush off.

“Y/n I need to explain! I-” The words died in his throat and the door that he flung open dramatically swung back and hit him square in the face as he stood there gaping.

“Oh Kili! Oh gods are you ok?!” You rushed over and pulled him up, dusting him off and checking for bruises at the same time.

“You look...you…” The way he stared at you told you he hadn’t felt a thing. You blushed and smoothed your hands over your nightgown. It was white and sheer and hugged every part of you it needed to. The bed was sprinkled with rose petals and candles gave the room a soft glow. “Did you do all of this?”

“I wanted to surprise you.” You gave him an all too chaste kiss then backed up until you hit the bed. Then you beckoned him to you.

“Are you sure?... Do you still feel ill? We can wait.” He moved towards you hesitantly and you grabbed the flowers and tossed them away before pulling him to stand between your spread legs. He gulped and reverently placed his hands on your knees, slowly sliding them higher, pushing up the edge of your nightgown. Your breath hitched and you felt heat pool at the apex of your thighs from the simple touch.

“I don’t want to wait. I’m sorry if...if I made you feel inadequate before. Please forgive me.” You stared up at him, pleading, and he groaned and shook his head.

“Oh my love no. It was not you. We simply...did not know enough to make it memorable. Everyone has trouble the first time. I didn’t know what I was doing and you didn’t know that I didn’t know...it turned into a horrible mess didn’t it?” Kili stroked your face gently with his thumb as you chuckled at the understatement. “You are nothing less than perfect.”

He tilted your face up and your eyes drifted shut as his lips met yours. The kiss was soft and sweet but quickly became more passionate as he lowered you onto the mattress. He slowly began moving down your neck, making you gasp when he found your sweet spot. He stayed there a moment longer before moving down to cup and knead your breasts. Soon his mouth joined his hands and you gasped at the feeling of his wet tongue gliding over your nipples. Kili’s hand slowly crept down to your panties. You gasped as he began applying gentle pressure and rubbing. Just as a finger pressed into you he kissed you, muffling your noises. Then he added another and gently curled them up as they pumped in and out of you. Before you could stop, you moaned Kili’s name as you gripped his hair, bucking your hips up, wanting more. Kili growled and used one hand to tear your nightgown off, attacking your nipples, licking and sucking as if his life depended on it.

“So perfect.” He groaned as he trailed wet kisses down your body before ripping your panties off, making you gasp. He took a moment to gaze at you before licking deeply. You shuddered underneath him as he repeated the motion a few times before sucking your clit into his mouth. You arched up and cried out at the new sensation.

“Kili! Oh gods yes!” Kili groaned at the sound of your pleasure and thrust his tongue into you. “Kili please...please…”

“Please what my darling?” Kili moved up to kiss you once again, lust clouding his mind, filling him with nothing but you.

“I need you...I need to feel you…” You panted and rocked against him as he began stripping. Once he was fully naked he looked down to admire your beautiful body stretched beneath him, glistening with sweat in the candlelight as your eyes devoured his form. Then he pressed the tip of his manhood to your entrance and pushed. You cried out with pleasure as he slowly began filling you. It had been pleasant enough before- pleasant enough to leave you wanting more that is- but now it was completely different. It felt like every nerve in your body had come alive for Kili. Never could you have imagined it being so pleasurable. He took you slowly, falling in love with your body all over again as it wrapped around him, making him groan and gasp with you as he moved. Then you felt something build within you and you pulled him closer.

“Kili...Kili I think I’m-”

“Me too.” Kili grunted as he continued to moved within you throughout your shared orgasm, nearly collapsing on top of you with the force of it. You both lay panting moments later, staring at the ceiling in wonder.

“That was…”

“Amazing.” You smiled up at him before cuddling into his side and you both drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

The next morning you were woken up by a loud banging on the door.

“Kee! Y/n! You awake?” Fili continued knocking and you both groaned.

“No!” You and Kili shared a smile.

“Oh alright then...I just wanted to tell you guys CONGRATULATIONS ON THE SEX!”

“FILI!” You yelled as you heard his cackle getting farther away.

“Well...I suppose it was pretty fantastic...I think we deserve congratulations.” Kili grinned cheekily as you lightly smacked his muscular stomach, unable to contain a giggle. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you in for a kiss. “Wanna earn that congratulations one more time?”  


End file.
